Brazen Girl
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: (1st in the Gaia Series) When a young marine is found to be the daughter of a high ranking official, the healing process can begin. ((Middle of season 4 with a slight rewrite to go with the original series bible.)) AU. AN: Posted before here by me, I liked concept but not direction.
1. Chapter 1

Erica Tejera stares at the ceiling of her bunk, small privacy curtain drawn. The lump under her pillow bothering her for the first time in years. Her father always told her to sleep with a blaster under her pillow once she joined the Colonial Marines. She grew accustomed and it, like a security blanket, and it was almost as if she couldn't sleep without the object near her. Except tonight.

"Ten hut" A familiar voice shouted out. It was someone she has heard many times before, but not necessarily every day. No one from the same dorm room.

Erica opens the privacy curtain in front of her ever so slightly, realizing it was none other than Admiral Adama. Her curtain snaps fully open as she scrambles to her feet, clad in nothing other than a sports bra and matching panty. "Sir, yes, sir." Her hand snaps just above her brow in a salute.

William Adama does his best not to crack a smirk, "Erica Tejera?"

"Yes, sir."

"You go by Gaia?" He focuses on her face. Nothing in his mind doubted the true identity of the young woman in front of him, "and you are from Canceron?"

"Yes, sir." She clears her throat, "Sir, may i speak freely?" When he nods, she continues, "I'm more than thrilled to have the opportunity to speak with you, and I'm incredibly comfortable in my own skin, but would you mind terribly if I...at least put some clothes on?"

Bill didn't realize she was still only wearing undergarments, "Yes, of course, Gaia. Actually, if you wouldn't mind, pack a bag. We're heading over to the Galactica."

"For good? Reassignment?"

"For now. I'll speak to you about it on the raptor."

The young woman lowers her hand, brow furrowed, "May I ask what this is trip is regarding?"

Bill motions generally toward the deck, "In the raptor." He turns, placing his hands against the hatch's lock, "Be there in fifteen...and don't make me need to look for you."

Erica smiles slightly, "Yes, sir."

" _Listen, people of New Caprica. Do not begin to doubt in the Articles of the Colonies. Do not believe, even for a moment, that your voice is not heard..." Gaius Baltar stood at his podium, speaking over, but not to, the people before him._

" _I give it a year." Laura Roslin leaned toward the Admiral's ear._

" _That's awful pessimistic of you." Bill Adama mumbled in return. "At least try to enjoy it."_

" _Oh, don't get me wrong. I am absolutely enjoying the solace of actual trees and streams around me."_

" _Then why say a year?"_

 _Laura sighed softly, "There are some things you just...know. Some things you feel in your bones." She tilted her head to the side, "I remember the things I remember and I know what I saw on Caprica." Her voice fell silent for a moment before she continued, "And this was the worst possible thing that could have happened."_

"You did this before, didn't you?" Sherman Cottle lathers and rinses his hands in the small sink against the Sick Bay wall. "With one Ellen TIgh...and we see how well that worked out."

"That was different." Bill does his best not to roll his eyes.

"You're right." He turns, looking toward the young woman in question, "How did you find this one?"

"Rumblings on the Celestra. Possible existence was something I became aware of not too long ago and I at least had a family name."

"And what makes you think Gaia wants to be reunited...or otherwise united with her mother?" The white haired man raises an eyebrow, "Just playing Devil's Advocate here."

"I honestly don't care. Sometimes it's about more than what we are." Bill watches the young woman behind the translucent curtain, "If it helps her desire to fight and stay another day, I'd move mountains."

 _Laura rested with her bald head against his hairy chest, her fingers threading through the salt and pepper curls as she blissfully stared toward the ceiling. "There are so many things in my life I would have done differently."_

" _Like?" Bill lips softly pressed against the skin of her temple, "Not us, I hope."_

" _That's about the only thing I would do the same." SHe huffed a soft chuckle, "No, I mean things like telling Billy just how much I appreciated him. Being more patient with my mother as she neared her end."_

" _Understandable."_

" _Not allowing myself to be manipulated by Richard Adar as much as I did." Laura shrugged, "Tried to keep my daughter."_

 _Bill furrowed his brow, "Daughter?"_

 _She took a moment, attempting to maintain her composure, but knowing she would fail, "I was in college. I thought I was giving her a better life."_

" _But you didn't?"_

 _Laura swallowed, "I don't know. I loved her and I wanted her so much. My mother was absolutely heart broken when I told her of my plans." A tear escaped her eye, "It wasn't long after she was first diagnosed. She and I were...very 'us against the world' after my father and sisters died, and that feeling lasted an incredibly long time."_

" _Do you know much else about her?" Bill placed a reassuring kiss against her shoulder._

" _I gave her to my professor. Her name was Lynn Tejera. " She nodded, "She was an incredibly good person who was dealt a bad hand of cards. I knew my little girl would be fine."_

Erica watches as the doctor draws blood from the vein near the elbow of her left arm, the Admiral not standing too far either, "Would either of you tell me what this is all about?"

It was obvious to Bill that the doctor was not about to answer the question, "We may have found some of your family."

"That's impossible, Sir. My parents are deceased, died long before the attacks, and they had no other family. I was their only family." She studies the men before her, "You're on a wild goose chase."

"Your mother was Lynn Tejera and you were born on Caprica. Correct?"

"Yes, sir." Erica's eyes follow cottle as he distributes the deep crimson blood onto the slides, "I was adopted. I've always known that."

"Any desire to meet your biological parents?" Bill tilts his head to the side.

The young woman begins to smirk, "Is that what this is all about?" She pushes on the small cotton swab provided to her by the doctor at the side of the needle removal, "You think you've found my biological parents?"

"That's what all these tests are for, Gaia." Cottle nods, "We just want to make sure."

Erica nods slowly in return, "Must be someone pretty important for you to seek me out, Admiral." She inspects her arm, "Especially after all these years."

"You can say that." The doctor offers her a smirk, "When was your last physical?" Anything to keep her here longer.

"When it was required, when we came up from New Caprica." She shrugs, "Over a year ago?"

"We'll get that done while you're in. Ishay will take care of it while I complete the tests I need to." Cottle motions toward the aforementioned young woman, their partnership did not need words, just nods and looks between one another."

 _Laura tucked the large canvas behind the others in the hallway of her apartment. Her long, auburn hair flowed by her waist. She picked her head up when she front door click closed._

" _Laura." The fit young man called out. His eyes a piercing blue, blond hair grown out to around his shoulders._

" _Danny?" Her face brightened up, her voice chipper. "I thought you weren't getting home until later tonight."_

 _He grinned, wrapping his arms around her once he found her in the smallish apartment, "There was a small fire from a grease trap in the kitchen during their lunch crowd. Said they're closing it down for a night to give it a good scrubbing...I think it's just to get the burnt smell out and nothing else."_

 _Laura hummed a soft chuckle, "You're all mine tonight?"_

" _And no one else's." Danny pulled her closer, passionately capturing her lips with his own._

"Truth, Gaia, is that I'm reassigning you here. Effective immediately. Any remaining belongings will be brought-"

"My father always said to travel light. I have everything I need already." A sadness washes over her, "Am I able to call my husband?"

"Yes, of course." Bill pauses, he had never taken that into consideration, "Is he on the Celestra with you?"

Gaia nods, "In the med bay. Simon Cambell."

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises." He nods, "You are getting your own quarters-"

"Why?"

"Not anything impressive." It is almost as if the Admiral is avoiding the question. The best for the best for Laura's daughter.

Cottle pokes his head out from his secluded office area, "Admiral."

"Excuse me." Bill nods to the young marine before him before retreating to the doctor's office, "What do ya got?"

The gruff doctor motions to the monitor blinking 'MATCH' over and over. "There's something else thought." He touches a few keys, pulling up another screen. "Notice something?"

The Admiral shakes his head slowly, "Should I? It's all ancient Gemeniese to me."

"These two are a match." Cottle pushes a button to switch to the other screen, "Yet so are these two." He notices the other man seem confused still, "One is that of Laura Roslin. There was no doubt, girl looks just like her. I noticed something...damned odd about the cells themselves. I've only seen it once before this way. That was with Hera Agathon."

He folds his arms slowly, "Gaia is part cylon."

"Gaia is part cylon." The doctor places another cigarette at his lips, absently lighting it, "Which explains a whole hell of a lot."

"Such as?" Bill finds this all incredibly fascinating, but he'd never tell the other man that.

"First off, why Ms. Roslin's cells were able to...transform so easily and adhere to Hera's cells. It's because they were predisposed to them when Gaia was in the womb. Not only that, there's a chance that the young woman right there," He motions through the window toward the translucent curtain containing the Erica Tejera behind it, "May be able to save the President's life."

"Then do it."

"No." Cottle shakes his head slowly, "That needs to be her choice. She has control over her own body and I think she should probably see her mother before this all goes down...at least get them to talk to one another, maybe."

Bill nods slowly, "What a hell of a reunion."


	2. Chapter 2

Erica leans back against the gourney. She has been between these curtains for a couple hours at best. Her biological parents. It never occurred to her that they may still be alive. She thought, for sure, they would have perished in the initial attacks. Not that she was looking, or ever had the desire to look, for them. Maybe it wasn't both, maybe it was just one parent. Someone who was close to Adama to make him go out of his way to retrieve her. She closes her eyes.

 _The pale young girl sat at the dinner table, all of five. Their house wasn't large, but it was just big enough for their small family. There was a back yard, they even had a dog. Anything the little girl wanted, she received, without ever turning into a brat._

" _How was school, little fish?" Her father, James Tejera, motioned toward her dinner plate, "Eat up those carrots. Your mother picked them from the garden this morning."_

 _The girl had tears in her eyes, "They made fun of me." Her voice was small._

" _Made fun of my sweet girl? Why?"_

" _Because I don't look like you." It was true. She knew it ever since she was much smaller. The skin of her parents was more on the darker side, but she never asked. She never needed to._

" _Okay, little fish." James offered her his hand, palm up. "You do the same." When the little girl repeats his movements, he continues, "The palms of our hands will always be the same color. Just because we aren't the same color anywhere else, doesn't matter. I will always be your Da and Mama will always be your mother."_

" _But...how do I stop them from making fun of me?" Erica reached over, taking hold of her father's hand._

" _Beat them up."_

" _You're not going to beat them up." Lynn stepped out from the kitchen area, having heard the entire conversation, "Use your words or tell the teacher. I mean it, Erica Hestia."_

" _Or beat them up." James playfully offered once more, receiving a playful hit with a kitchen towel from his wife._

The young woman opens her eyes, sniffing. She wipes a tear as it trickles down her cheek. "It's time." She whispers to no one in particular. Just speaking to the space around her. Speaking to herself.

"Time for what?" Bill Adama sits in a chair to the side, book in his hands.

Erica jumps slightly, sitting up more, "I apologize, Sir. I didn't know you were sitting there."

"I didn't tell you that I was, so we're even." He slightly smiles toward her as he slowly closes the book between his fingers, "I like to read ahead a little before I take it over to the President to read with her. That way, I can make myself sound more...enthusiastic when I need to. I want her to enjoy it."

The young woman smirks, "That's incredibly sweet, Sir."

"Yeah, don't tell anyone." Bill teases, "Listen, there's some...things I think you should know. The real reasons why I thought it best to bring you here." When he sees the young woman pay more attention, he continues, "The President doesn't have many more days left before crossing the fields of Elysium. There were some...open emotional wounds that I didn't think I could close, but then discovered I was able to. You being one of them."

"Me?" Gaia furrows her brow slightly, "How?"

"Before she became the Secretary of Education, while in college, Laura Roslin had a child. A daughter."

" _You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire existence." Danny leaned down, placing a kiss against the young woman's clavicle bone as he hovered next to her, "My muse."_

 _Laura Roslin blushed, her nude body lit slightly by the street lights gleaming through the window, "You're my muse too." Her hand reached out, gently stroking the stubble along his jaw, "What's going to happen a year...two years down the line? Are we still going to be one another's muses?"_

" _I can only imagine." His hand absently stroked the skin at her hip, "I love you more than life itself, Laura Roslin. I plan to make you my wife someday."_

 _She grinned, "Yeah?"_

" _After your studies are finished." Danny nodded, "That's always been my plan."_

" _I'd love that, Danny Epirus," Laura's eyes were focused intently on him, "What will our life be like?"_

 _He hummed, lying down next to her more, "You will be a teacher. Coming home from work. I'll be there with our children-"_

" _More than one?"_

" _Oh, a whole slew of them." Danny continued when he heard her giggle, "And we'd have dinner together every single evening, Which, I can only assume I'll be making...which means I need to learn how to cook. I'll go off to work after that. Then I'll come home, we'll sleep, then frak like rabbits when the sun comes up."_

 _Laura laughed harder, "You have it all planned out."_

" _Our perfect life." The young man's lips softly grazed her neck._

"The President." Erica stares at her superior, "Are you frakking kidding me?" She pauses, folding her arms, "I apologize." Her tone grows soft, "Sir, you think-"

"I know." Bill corrects.

"My mother is Laura Roslin."

He nods, "I know."

"Oh my gods." She absently licks her lips, "When I was on New Caprica, I...joined the Resistance. It was the only sensible thing for a person to do. I helped get people onto the raptors during the escape among other things. They tried to kill me a lot...a whole..." Erica uses her hand as she speaks, "A whole lifetime ago, it seems." She swallows, "My...commanding officer, of sorts, used to call me Roslin because they said I looked like her. I couldn't see it."

"It's a compliment." Bill smirks, "And it's true." He stands, the book tucked under his arm, "I would really like it if you came with me to see her."

Erica glances down to her clothing, pulling slightly at her hospital gown, "Like this?"

"Well, get changed, Gaia." He nods, "She..." The Admiral pauses, taking a moment, "She did what she did out of love. She wanted you, but knew she couldn't give you the best. That's not my story to tell though."

"Of course, Sir. It would be an honor to meet the President." The young woman waits until the man moves to stand outside the curtain, getting changed into her casual wear. The President of the colonies is her biological mother. Her biological father was still an unknown element, but this was at least something. Erica adjusts her tanks before pulling back the curtain, "Sir, is there anything else I should know?"

Bill sighs, "She's not going to look like she usually does. She doesn't wear the wig down here. Usually a scarf, but...when you're used to long flowing hair, it can be a shock."

"My husband called me insane when I cut mine off." Erica smirks a little, "It wasn't much. Just shaved the sides and cut a few inches, but...he was just beside himself. I thought of coloring it some crazy color, but I can only imagine how he'd be then."

It causes him to chuckle, thinking back to when Laura finally had him shave her head, "Doesn't matter how long the hair, it doesn't distract from the beauty of you Roslin women."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I like it, by the way." Bill nods toward her hair as they slowly stroll to the other side of the Sick Bay, "It fits you."

"Thank you, Sir. It's a lot easier to get ready in the mornings or if we're needed at short notice. It kind of has a mind of it's own, but I know it will be back within a month or so." Erica shrugs, "It's the good Caprican hair, I guess. My mother used to braid it when we'd visit the beaches. Because of it being the shade it is, and my skin being as fair as it is, I would burn every single year, especially on my scalp...between the braids. Sunscreen wasn't a thing most Cancerons were familiar with. It was like they were...immune to the sun. My parents never burned, never..." She huffs a soft chuckle, "My father would bring blankets and towels for me to cover up with. I think back to how ridiculous we must have seemed, but...it was my life. They were great parents."

"I'm glad they cared for you well. That will...be an ease on her mind. Just...humor the situation if you don't really want or care about finding out about your biological heritage. I beg of you. Find it in your heart." His voice seems almost nervous, a tone she didn't think it was possible to transmit.

"Of course, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

"Madam President." Bill Adama slides into the sectioned off area, "How are you today?"

"I could be better." Laura Roslin teases, bring a hand rolled herbal cigarette to her lips, lighting the end before inhaling deeply, "I was waiting for you to get here before I did this. Do you know how hard that was?"

"I can only imagine, ma'am." He watches her, amused by her candor. "I'm sorry I'm late. I thought we could switch things up a little."

"I was looking forward to the next chapter." She motions to the book tucked under the man's arm, playfully pouting, "How much do you want to switch things up?"

"There's someone I'd like for you to meet, but I need you to maintain your composure." Bill looks to her above his glasses, having quickly applied them when he was reading the book before, "It's going to be someone that means a lot to you that you haven't seen in awhile."

Laura shrugs, holding up the herbal cigarette, "This helps, Bill. I can't imagine who it could be though."

Erica Tejera slowly slides into the curtained enclosure, "Madam President."

"Yes?" She glances over toward the young woman that entered the secluded room, "What can I help you with?"

Gaia isn't able to do much, just stare at the woman.

"I know. The scarf looks a bit..." Laura uses her hand as she speaks, taking another deep inhale before offering it to the young woman, "Care for a hit?" When the young woman nods, doing as offered, she's nearly surprised, "You look familiar to me, marine."

"Gaia, tell her your name." Bill aids the young woman, watching them together.

The younger woman swallows before speaking, "Erica Hestia Tejera."

The name. "Wait." The name causes Laura to pause. It was a name she hasn't heard for years and that haunted her every single day, "What?"

Gaia bites her lip a moment, handing her back the cigarette after taking a deep toke, "Erica Hestia Tejera."

"You're...you're..." Laura whispers, staring at the young woman, "Oh my gods. Erica." She huffs a soft chuckle, "My gods." She outstretches her tube covered arms.

The young woman leans into the woman's embrace, closing her eyes in it. She hasn't had a hug from anyone that wasn't her husband in so very long. It nearly brings tears to her eyes. She needed this. She needed to feel this.

"I've waited for you for so long." Tears flow freely from the President's eyes, holding onto the young woman, "I thought surely you were lost in the attacks. I...wept night and day, thinking I'd never see you again. My assistant helped me to...calm myself, but..."

Erica nods, "I'm glad you're okay too, ma'am." She pulls back slowly, watching the woman in the bed.

"I'm going to head to CIC. Let you two catch up." Bill smirks, proud of his work, standing from the seat beside her bed, "I'll see you at home later." He leans over, gently kissing her temple before lifting the flap of the secluded area and leaving. His job was finished for the time being.

"Erica, please, have a seat." Laura motions to the chair beside her bed, left vacant by her partner, "Are you able to stay a bit?"

The young woman huffs a chuckle, "The Admiral reassigned me here...even gave me my own living quarters. So, you have me as long as you want me." She leans back in the chair, "I haven't even told my husband, but the Admiral said he'd try to get him transferred here as well."

"I'm sorry he went to such...extremes. He means well."

"I've noticed, ma'am." Erica nods

Laura finds herself staring at the young woman, "I'm sure you have many questions. I do too." She looks at the forgotten herbal cigarette still between her fingers. She brings it to her lips, lighting the end to take a deep inhale again. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." She smiles softly, the sight of the sickly woman in front of her causes her to not treat the situation as defensively, as she usually does in these instances. She isn't fond of being bombarded or left in the dark, two things that happened earlier today.

"I thought you all were going to stay in Caprica."

Erica shakes her head slowly, "No, we moved to Canceron when I was little..." She reaches over for the herbal cigarette when it's offered to her, bringing it to her lips, "My father was an architect. Mama took a position at Hades University..." She inhales deeply, leaning back into the chair more, "I was like...three or something. My parents were from there originally."

Laura smiles softly, "Probably because she knew I was second guessing my choice. I knew it was for the best, but..." She shakes her head, "I always thought what if."

"My parents were good people. The best people." She hands the cigarette back to the woman, "You made the best choice you could have. It was educated, thought out...and you wouldn't be where you are if I were with you. You'd have to work harder and had ties to Caprica...and you may not have been so quick to go up for the opening of a museum...also, I'd definitely be dead, I think."

"That's absolutely true." She nods slowly.

"My mother was pretty religious. My dad not so much, when she died...we did what he wanted." Gaia offers a soft smile, "She did instill in me, though, that we are just the playthings of the gods. They do with us whatever they want and we have little to no say so in the matter." She adjusts herself in the seat, "This is just one of those things." When Erica notices the woman look away slightly, "You wouldn't have came up for the museum opening if you weren't supposed to be President. My dad hid his leukemia from me so I wouldn't feel bad about joining the marines. He only let me know when there was only a few months left. I asked to be reassigned to colonial protection, but was denied. I spoke to my father every single day." The young woman swallows, "If it weren't for my father waiting, I wouldn't have taken the job on the Celestia. I was there before New Caprica and after New Caprica. I know that place like the back of my hand." She realizes she's rambling, "Sorry."

Laura shakes her head, "No, I love listening to you."

She nods slightly, the area falling silent for a moment, "What can you tell me about my biological father?"

"Danny. His name was Danny." A bitter smile fills the President's face before she continues, "and he was the love of my life."

 _The grizzled bartender cleaned a glass with a white cloth towel, nodding toward the young woman when he notices her enter. "Laura." He called out cheerfully, motioning to a stool, "What can I get you?"_

" _Wine. Surprise me." Laura smirked, hair braided over her shoulder. She watched her partner sit at the piano in the corner of the room, making notes onto a piece of paper before him after playing._

" _You should hear the one he wrote for you." The man pulled down a bottle, "Man's got a talent for composing."_

" _I have heard it." She grinned more, "He plays things, instantly putting words to it if it needs it. He remembers every keystroke...putting it onto that paper in front of him. It's..." She shook her head, "It's an incredible talent."_

" _I need to make myself notes to remember my wallet and keys. That guy-"_

" _He remembers everything I forget."_

 _The bartender nodded, "You're a good pair."_

" _That we are." Laura sipped from the glass once it was placed before her, "How much do I owe you?"_

" _On the house, you know that."_

" _Doesn't mean I like it. This place is my home away from home. I don't think it's fair that you let me have my drinks for free."_

" _Too bad." The bartender shrugged, "Family of Hutch is family of mine."_

 _Family. It was a term that she never thought of, regardless of how often he mentioned it._

"We were dating for...roughly ten months or so when I discovered I was pregnant." Laura grins broadly, "I was so excited to tell him. He was supposed to be practicing at the club and...I ran so fast. Test in hand."

"And?"

"He was gone." The scarfed woman nods, her smile fading slowly, "No forewarning. His things were still at my apartment. I thought something happened to him."

Gaia knows the herbal cigarettes effects are taking hold, she can feel it and knew the woman before her had to be feeling it as well, "Did it? Did something happen to him?"

"I never knew. I hounded Caprica City police, but I wasn't family or married to him. I...tried to look for his family, but he never spoke about them. Just the family we would make together. The bartender at the club seemed to...imply...that this was something he does. Just come and go. He did it in the past, apparently." Laura clears her throat, "But he never had a girlfriend then. Joe, the bartender who, even when I was much older, still gave me drinks for free, was very clear that Danny truly loved me."

"So." Erica rubs her hand over her face, "My dad was a roving piano player."

"To put it simply." The older woman yawns, "How about, listen." She adjusts herself in bed again, "How about we hop on out of here and get to my quarters? Cottle says I should stick around here more, but I'm going to die here soon enough. I don't want to be here all of that time."

"Are you allowed to?"

"Honey, I'm the President. I can do whatever I want." Laura offers the young woman a genuine smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Those people were bowing out there." Erica paces slightly after distributing Laura Roslin onto the bed, the only one in the room, "They kneeled right at your feet. Do they always do that?"

"Some believe I'm still the dying leader." Laura pushes herself up onto the bed more, "That's not even the worst of it." Her voice sounds weak, causing it to strike a chord with the young woman, "Some other cancer patients will come into my tent, or...area...whatever, and have me touch their foreheads in a blessing. It gets pretty...weird."

"Sorry." She moves to the older woman, helping her, "Are you comfortable? What can I get for you?"

"I'm fine." The President continues to hold onto the young woman, needing her close. "I'm nearing the end of my days and...my mother, when she was about to die from her cancer, was all about the fields of Elysium. That she was going to cross the river and...be at peace. That there was a life after this one."

"Your mother died of cancer?" Erica furrows her brow slightly, not realizing this may go far deeper.

Laura nods, "And her mother before her. So, please, I beg of you, receive routine check ups. I...I expect the same to happen to you that happened to all of us, but...I hope you're able to combat it better than we have. Take care of it earlier."

"Cottle made sure I had a physical today." The young woman allows the elder to continue to hold onto her arm, almost needing the same herself, "Poked and prodded. I'm curious if there was anything else he found besides our biological link. Maybe I'll start growing a third arm or something interesting."

"He can be pretty secretive." The older woman smiles softly, "But I trust him with my life...literally. I sometimes think I might even trust him more with some things than I do Bill."

"You and the Admiral are quite close."

Laura nods slowly, "He and I...we had the opportunity to be together a long time ago. I'm sorry I didn't jump at the chance then, but...we make up for it now, trust me." She hums a soft chuckle which breaks into a cough before finally getting situated, "Did you say before that you're married?"

"Yes." Erica brightens up a little, "One of the many New Caprican marriages that happened down there. We fought in the Resistance together."

"We were closer than we thought all this time." 

"That we were." The young woman continues, "One of the many times that the cylons tried to kill me, he was a part of the group. I saw a One model light a match and flick it at him. Just...he burned up. I caught the tail end of it. They must have drenched him in gasoline or some other ignition fluid." She swallows, "Something came over me and I attacked the old man. I...literally ripped his throat out."

"You did what needed to be done." Laura absently stroked the young woman's tattoo clad forearm, "It wasn't the prettiest way, or the best method, but it had to be done."

" _What did you do?" Erica Tejera broke free of her plastic tie restraints, something that was taught to her a very long time ago when she was in the academy. She only played nice to see what the cylons were up to, allowing them to cuff her, allowing them to transport her._

 _Cavil smirked toward her, a cigarette resting between his lips, "Just taking care of a problem."_

" _You frakking piece of shit." She tackled him, hearing the firearms of the weapons around her ready themselves to take her out. She dug her nails, which weren't terribly long, but long enough, into the space of his neck. The anger overwhelmed her, something she's never felt before. Her other hand continually punched him at the temple. The ordeal causing the cylon's blood to cover her clothing. She absently wiped her blood laden hand across her face, pushing away a stray hair, when she realizes she must have severed the jugular vein, causing her to look like some sort of ancient Arelon warrior._

 _Simon cried out in pain, writhing in his own skin. "Someone-" His guttural cries permeated the space around them._

 _Gaia dashed toward the man, kneeling beside him. She didn't think he was going to last much longer, but she took his hand into her own. "You're not alone. We're going to get you help."_

" _Hurts." He groaned loudly._

" _I know it does, but I'm not leaving you...not any time soon." She shook her head._

 _Simon began to shiver, "You...you hurt..."_

 _Erica didn't realize she was covered in cylon blood. She glanced down to what he was looking at before she shook her head, "No. No, I'm fine. This is all just...decoration."_

"And after an ordeal like that, he survived?" Laura lies down more, her nude head resting on the pillow at the top of the bunk.

"He did." Gaia smiles softly, "It was all before the cylons passed the paperwork to Baltar. They did it secretly. People would go missing and no one knew what was happening." She explains before glancing over at her biological mother, "You're really tired. Why don't you take a little nap?"

"That's all I do is sleep." The older woman explains, "Don't leave, please." She does not want to let this younger woman out of her sight, but knew she was being ridiculous about the whole thing.

"You'll have to try harder than a nap to get rid of me." The younger woman begins to slowly stroke her biological mother's scalp. Erica believes this is what Admiral Adama wanted. He thought maybe she would feel something towards this other woman based solely on biological coincidence. He was right, but...was the feeling genuine, or was it an herbal cigarette making her feel that way?

" _Do you ever wonder, if there was one decision you made that was the one thing that completely changed the course of your life?" Laura relaxed with Bill under the stars on New Caprica, "Just...one decision..."_

" _Every day." Bill held onto her gently, though not too closely, "My father wanted me to be a lawyer, like him. He begged me not to go into the military. My mother...that was a different story." He smirked slightly, "What's your choice?"_

 _She did not talk about her daughter. She could not. That was her first she would think differently about, but she wasn't ready to tell him about the baby, or Daniel. "I would have not slept with Richard Adar." Laura chuckled to herself, knowing Bill was surprised. "It was hard to...work with his wife after we had..." She sighs softly, "And I hate that, as a woman, I did that to another woman. He was scum though."_

" _I'm just glad he brought you to us. If he didn't ask you...if you weren't sleeping with him, you wouldn't have been our President." Bill answered honestly._

 _Laura blushed, blinking slowly, "Thank you." She was overcome, not expecting his tenderness. If he wasn't who he was, she would have tried to kiss him. Instead, she snuggled up closer toward his chest as they continued watching the stars._


	5. Chapter 5

" _Come now, little fish. Paddle your hands." James Tejera held his daughter's waist as he attempted to teach her to swim in the University pool, "Kick your feet."_

" _I do it, Da!" A toddler aged Erica called out, trying to do what was told._

 _Lynn sat at the edge of the pool, her feet dangling into the water, camera in her hands, "You're doing a great job, baby."_

" _My little fish." The toddler called out excitedly._

"She's beautiful when she sleeps, isn't she?" Bill Adama stanes over the President's sleeping form, believing the young woman in the sitting area was simply reading.

Erica jumps slightly, having dozed off herself, "Yes, sir." She yawns, book falling onto the floor from her hands. "Sorry." She picks it up, "This is a classic. I'm a bit partial to the mysteries. Haven't read a book in a long time."

He nods, "You alright?"

"Yes, sir. I just...tucked her in not too long ago. I think. What time is it?"

"Nearly twenty-two-hundred." Bill turns toward the younger woman, "You'll stay here tonight. Your quarters aren't quite ready yet."

"Sir, though I appreciate the gesture, you really don't need to give me personal quarters. I'm sure there's another family much better suited for it." Erica shakes her head, "Just point me in the direction of the marines' cabin."

"Nonsense." He shakes his head, moving closer toward the seating area, "How have the two of you been getting on?"

"Fine, I guess." She shrugs, "I mean, there's a lot of questions between us. A lot of figuring out who we could have possibly been and what we actually are...or were. We talk about New Caprica a lot. We probably passed one another about a hundred times there and didn't know one thing or another. I was just a soldier and she was just our leader. It was nice, but...it's still fascinates me."

Bill offers her a soft smirk, "I'm glad she isn't..." He pauses, attempting to find the right words, "I'm glad I'm not the only one she has to depend on. I mean, my son Lee and Kara Thrace check in on her from time to time, but...they aren't family. You are. Though you weren't raised that way, you were born that way. She gave birth to you and gave you a better life, it's incredibly kind of you to help her with the end of her's."

"I didn't have much of a say so in the matter," Erica shrugs, running a hand through her hair, "I'd have done it anyway, but...I would have liked the choice...I would have liked more time."

"Don't worry. She'll fight this...like crazy. I'm sure she'll throw a power play." He references the usual term used in Pyramid, eliciting a chuckle from the young woman before him.

" _I'm not cold." The girl stared toward the sky, her chin trembled. All of nine-years-old. A gouge into her head and she wasn't able to feel much of anything. Just, completely numb. "Not cold." She mumbled again._

" _What's your name?" The police officer spoke into the radio located on his shoulder, "I need a medic." He gave the area around, no exact address, something off the path entirely. He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him, "Hey. What's your name?" He tried again, knowing she was probably in shock at best._

" _I..." She shook her head, "I'm not cold." She felt like she couldn't move, like she could try, but it might hurt too much._

" _I know. I'm not doing anything to make you not cold." He could tell she was in shock, "Do you know how old you are?"_

" _Very old." Erica mumbled, "Need Mama." Tears began to form in her eyes, "I need my Mama."_

" _Okay. I'll find her. Don't worry." The officer picked his head up, seeing the other woman partially ejected. He moved over toward her, pulling her from the spectacular wreckage. No pulse. No signs of life. Eyes open. He sighed disappointedly. "Poor kid." He whispered to himself before looking for any type of identification within the incredibly smashed car, "Shit." He kept his voice as quiet as possible. This was all so much._

Kara Thrace jogs on the treadmill. She does this to calm her nerves. Clear her head.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I'd think you were purposely ignoring me." Lee Adama pushes his legs up on the standing lift, "I don't think you're ignoring me. At least, I'd hope not."

She turns her head finally, jumping to the sides of the treadmill as she gets it to stop. "Sorry, princess. Did I hurt your ego?" She shrugs, "I didn't see you."

He smirks, amused, "How long you been here?"

"I don't know. Few hours, maybe." Kara sighs, moving closer to his work out area, "I just been feeling weird lately. Between visiting Sam and...doing what needs to be done for the Admiral and whatnot, I just...feel weird. I can't explain it."

Lee nods slowly, "Sleeping alright?"

"Fine, I guess." She looks down toward, "I've been thinking a lot of my Dad recently and I'm not really sure why. I mean, I love him. I love my father and he played a huge roll in my life, but...since I left Caprica, I haven't really...thought of him. I've even been listening to his music recordings."

"They're great pieces of art...those recordings." He offers, "You're lucky to have them."

"I know." Kara gives a soft smile, "I've been playing them for Sam..." She sighs, "I don't expect him to wake up, but...I know he can hear it. Hopefully he enjoys it."

"He absolutely enjoys it, Kara. He loves you and anything associated with you." Lee nods, "Just make sure you take care of yourself too. Alright?" He finally sits up, finished with the machine, "You're important to people other than Sam."

She rolls her eyes, "Save it." Kara walks away from him, heading towards the showers. She pauses, feeling the odd emotion or pull that she has for a few days. Maybe she'll follow it tonight. Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

_White room. The room she's had so many dreams in many times before. Kara's blond hair flowed over her shoulders as she listened to the melody. The blond haired, blue eyed man before her. His fingers gently touched the keys, almost as if they were floating over them. Kara sat on the stool next to him, allowing him to instruct her on what to do._

" _Very good, Kara." His voice was gentle, mellow. It always relaxed her when she was a small girl. It's why she would listen to his recordings long after he left. Her homelife was less than acceptable. "You're alone no longer," his voice sounded certain. However, she didn't know what he was talking about. Not in the least._

 _She never spoke in these memories. Memories or dreams? Did it really matter anymore?_

Bill sits at his desk, writing instrument in her hand. He isn't sure any of this is necessary anymore, but he'll continue for his people. He sighs softly, picking his head up when he notices his partner begin to stir. It causes him to smile, knowing she was going to see his desk light on.

"Why don't you come to bed?" Laura stretches out a little, rubbing her hand next to her, indicating the empty place is where she wants him to be.

"It's still early. You and the girl were just tired." He huffs a soft chuckle to himself, "Need something to drink or eat?"

"I don't have an appetite." She sighs before glancing over toward her daughter asleep on the sofa, "I really can't believe you found her."

Bill knew she would love it, "It was worth a shot. Everyone should have family nearby if they're able to, nowadays." He sets his papers aside, watching as she rises from the cot to move over near him, taking a seat on his lap. "She's an incredibly successful young woman. Saul was saying she infiltrated the New Caprican police, but stayed away from the suicide bombing aspect. She just dismantled what she could."

"You asked him about her?" Laura leans into his arms, her frame smaller due to her body mass wasting away from disease, "I probably encountered her many times and didn't realize it."

"Possibly." He gently rubs her arm, "but you didn't know."

"Canceron." She smiles softly, "The hint of an accent amuses me...especially from a child that came from me."

"Like paradise everyday," Bill teases. They do this sometimes. He holds her, whether it be in bed, on the sofa, or on this desk chair, "Combat and covert operations expert, model academy student, no arrests...she's a well rounded individual."

"I'm incredibly thankful to the Tejera family for caring for her." Laura leans her face up, gently kissing his jaw, "I'm curious as to what happened to the Professor though. We were very close and...she actually had a huge impact on me. Besides adopting my daughter."

"Well, ask her tomorrow if you'd like." He softly kisses her scalp, "You have a lot to catch up on."

 _Erica glanced down toward her hands. A child's hands. She was a child again. However, this was a room she wasn't familiar with. Music she wasn't familiar with was playing. However, there was something about the melody that struck something within her. Something very good._

 _She didn't know the man at the piano, nor did she know the girl sitting next to him. She felt like she should, though. Like they were, somehow, still familiar. She couldn't speak, nor did she know if she needed to in the first place. The child spun, needing to contribute in some way to the efforts of these two before her._

Kara opens her eyes, not realizing she dozed off next to her husband within the Sick Bay. She clears her throat, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Starbuck." Cottle offers her a soft smile, doing his usual rounds. He likes to do this most days. Checking on patients that weren't absolute emergencies was a relaxing change of pace for him, "Been getting enough sleep? That's the second day in a row that you've dozed off like that." He begins to check his vitals, looking for any signs of reaction when he touches various parts of Samuel Anders' skin.

"No more or less than I usually do." She shrugs, "Weird dreams lately, but...no more weird than usual."

He nods, taking a drag of the cigarette between his lips before setting it within the ashtray that seemed to be stationed at every bed table. "If you need something, let me know. I can help you. However, you shouldn't be sleeping here. You're going to end up hurting your back."

"Very true, Doc. Thanks." Kara smiles towards him.

 _The white room. Again. Kara sat next to her father, playing the piano with him. Her fingers nimble on the keys as she made him proud with her proficiency._

" _Baby. You need to find me." The man nodded, the music becoming more and more suspenseful as he continued, "Find me and you find the truth. You're not alone, baby." It was a simple nickname, but something he had always called her. He grinned toward her, turning slightly to see the auburn haired girl dancing behind them. "See her, find her. She will look too."_

 _Kara shook her head, only just a little girl. She didn't understand, or maybe she did, but she didn't necessarily want to. Her gaze followed that of her father. "Who is she?"_

" _Find me." Dreillide Thrace instructed again, "Find the answers of which you seek."_

Erica quickly sits up on the sofa that she was resting, out of breath. She places her hand on her chest. She absolutely doesn't understand that one, but a melody plays softly in the back of her head. Something simple, but beautiful. The others in the room, her mother and the woman's partner, rest on the cot against the wall of the room. She looks down at the sweatshirt and matching sweatpants, figuring it's good enough to walk about the ship in this late at night. She's done worse, that's for sure. The melody, she needs to find the source.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara Thrace sits at the piano within the confines of the noisy bar, only able to hear the melody coming from the instrument that no one was playing. She smiles to herself, taking a seat at the stool. She places her hands onto the keys, for some reason, knowing exactly how and what to play.

Erica stops when she notices the woman starting to play. This was her dream recreating itself. She tilts her head to the side before stepping closer to her.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She can tell she's being watched, but when the feeling doesn't stop, she turns, seeing the young woman from the dream before her. There was no question that this is exactly that.

"I don't need to when I keep living it."

Starbuck stands from the seat, "Who are you?" Her voice hushed, knowing she needs to know this young woman.

"Gaia." The young woman nods toward her, "and this is really freaking me the frak out."

"Ditto." The blonde outstretches her hand, "You know my father?"

Gaia shakes her head, taking hold of the other woman's hand and offering her a solid handshake, "But I think he may be my father too."

Starbuck examines the young woman's face, doing a once over, "You look like Laura Roslin."

"She's my mother, so yeah." The young woman swallows, "What does this mean? What do the dreams mean?"

Kara shrugs, "I think we may need to find a place to talk about this." She glances around, "Too many ears here, if you know what I mean. I think I have just the place." She grabs the other woman's arm as she power walks past her. Sister. She knows exactly who this young woman is and she believes the other woman knows as well. At least, she hopes she does.

" _Gaia, let's go." Saul Tigh chewed on the hand rolled cigarette as he went over plans for the New Caprican Police building. "You enter here, there's usually two guys guarding here-"_

" _Why are you even worried about this?" Gaia shook her head, "Have I ever made you question me before?"_

" _This one is different. This is more dangerous. Usually I tell my guys to go in and push the button, but you're stealing documents and names for us. This is...You could be killed at any time and it isn't because of a bomb strapped to your chest."_

" _No, it could be the pill in my pocket instead." She folded her arms, "You need to trust me, Colonel. You need to trust all of us."_

" _Well, I can't do that. You know why. I can't risk it."_

" _Your wife puts things in your head." Gaia answered honestly, shaking her head, "You deserve better. Don't look at me for it, but...still better." She knew there could be a chance that she'd offend the man before her, but she didn't care. She'd been through too much._

Starbuck steps about the room, securing each door. Only a simple supply room, this space was perfect. A nervous air about her.

Gaia folds her arms, staring blankly ahead. Letting the woman do as she pleases, "I still hear the music." Her tone quiet, nervous, "Do you hear the music?"

The blonde finally turns near the other woman, "Yeah." She whispers, her eyes filling with tears, but she manages to keep them unshed, "I don't...I don't get it."

"Yeah, you do." She swallows, meeting her the eye of the woman before her, "We're sisters and our dear old Dad is a cylon." Erica clears her throat, "I know it. I don't like it, but I know it. I...it's the only explanation."

"You say that so simply. 'It's the only way.'. Frak you, man. I don't even know you." Kara swallows, "Besides, I don't even think cylons have been around that long or able to-"

"We know they have. That was the thirteenth tribe. We know, Starbuck." Erica absently runs a hand through her hair, "We know they've been here so much longer than we originally thought. That maybe the gods spoke to them directly. We went to their world. I was on my ship when they investigated, but...we know they were here for as long as we were." She swallows, then clears her throat, "We need to find a cylon we can trust that would know-"

"The only one that remembers anything about that life is Ellen Tigh." Her tone low, making it clear she isn't thrilled, "She's the only one that could answer any...any questions we might have."

"I worked with the Colonel during our time on New Caprica. I'm sure he'd be willing to help out."

Starbuck just stares at the woman near her, "And then what?"

"I need to..." Gaia shrugs, "I'll see about talking to him and then I'll go and talk to the President about things."

"He likes to drink."

"As luck would have it, so do I." Erica walks away from the other woman, opening the door that had previously been bolted.

 _Starbuck sat at the side of the President's hospital bed, her arms folded with her feet up on the side rail. "I figured I'd come and visit...since Sam is just over there." She motioned with a nod of her head._

" _Thank you, Lieutenant Thrace." Laura smiled weakly toward her, "How is he?"_

" _Still no real change." The blonde shrugged, "I mean...I guess that's a good thing. No news is good news sometimes." She cleared her throat, "Isn't that what they say?"_

 _The older woman nodded slowly, "I look around here...and I realize, as I wear this gown and this headwrap, that this is the place where I'm going to die. Like...right here, in this bed. Maybe the Admiral will be here too, maybe." She knew he would, but still liked to seem discreet about the relationship, "I want you to know something, Kara." She doesn't often use the woman's first name, "I want you to know that your friendship, though shaky at times, has meant the world to me."_

 _Kara could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, but she chose not to acknowledge them, "You really shouldn't talk like that, ma'am."_

" _I mean it. I'm just a realist." Laura nodded slowly, "It's something that, though I'm not necessarily thrilled with, I know is going to happen. Therefore, I just want to make sure you all know what you mean to me before then."_

" _I don't do feelings." Starbuck teased, reaching over to gently squeeze the woman's hand, "Ditto, ma'am."_

Bill holds onto his partner, slowly awakening. He notices the sofa was empty and the young woman was nowhere to be found within the room. He sighs softly, hoping she didn't run. Gently, he kisses the top of the woman's head as he climbs over her, pulling on a robe nearby.

Laura stretches, instantly awakened as he climbed over her. She watches him, a smirk on her face, "Make me a cup of tea as well, please."

"Of course." He leans down, kissing the woman on the lips tenderly, "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I ever have." She folds her arms behind her head, looking over to see the sofa empty, "Where did she go?"

Bill shrugs, "If she tries to run, she isn't getting very far."

"How can you be so sure?" A sense of panic in the woman's voice as she slowly pushes herself to sit up on the cot, "She can be anywhere, Bill."

"I, discreetly, gave orders to Colonel Tigh to inform Lee about her. Making her existance public knowledge first thing in the morning. 0800 to be exact." He's smiles to her, amused with himself, "Her photo and identity will be all over this place...probably already is. We slept in."

"Reporters are going to want to talk." Laura folds her arms over her chest, "I thought you hated the press."

"I usually do, but this was the only way I could make certain that she wouldn't be able to get too far around this place. Everyone will know her. If her face is common knowledge, she can't hide."

"Gods, you're brilliant." She purrs, reaching a hand out toward him.

Bill leans down to her eagerly, capturing her lips with his own again, "You have absolutely nothing to fear, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

Tigh stands within the CIC, arms folded over his chest, watching up toward the screens coming down from the ceiling in the center of the room. He smirks when the Admiral enters, standing next to him. "Morning, Sir."

"Good morning, Colonel." Bill nods, his hands folded behind his back. "How is it looking?"

"Clear as can be. Didn't even need to come over, if you didn't want. What with that new addition to your household." He hums a chuckle, making it known to him that the fleet was well aware now.

"We are thrilled." The Admiral's tone dry as he reaches up to take his glasses from his face, "How are our scouting missions, Mister Gaeta?"

"The two we had out came in late last night, Sir. They reported nothing. Just...a lot of nothing, Sir." Gaeta speaks up, nodding toward the man.

"Whole lotta nothing." Saul repeats, "There's gotta be something, though."

Bill shakes his head, "Not necessarily. The cylons are mounting an attack somewhere and they're waiting for us to get comfortable...waiting for our guard to go down, just like it is right now." He glares toward the men, "Sound out three more, have them jump and report back. We need to find them and attack when their guard is down. We'll play some offense instead of defense."

Erica Tejera bursts into the room, glaring toward her mother's partner beneath the monitors, "Did you think that was funny?"

"Gaia." The Admiral attempts.

"Do you think my life is a joke?"

"You're out of line, Gaia." Saul barks out, scornfully staring toward the once marine.

She, however, doesn't stop, "I didn't want the whole frakking twelve colonies to know. Especially not before my own husband." Erica's eyes blaze with anger, "This was my news." She feels the security marines take her arms, lifting her a little, "This is my life, Admiral."

Bill waves his hand for security to let her down, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a bad liar too. Bet you're a bad triad player." Her gaze turns to the Colonel next to him, "And you, you and I...we have a history, Sir. Do you not respect me enough to tell him that this was a bad idea?"

"You make it sound like we're in some buddy comedy." Saul raises an eyebrow.

"All the bullshit espionage. All the times I was arrested...for you. For our cause." Erica's irate triad is causing the entire CIC to have all eyes on her, especially since they all now know who she is, "There were two frakking marines this morning who found me and told me they were my new security detail. Two marines that I trained and taught everything they know...are going to protect me. I can protect my own frakking self."

"Let's talk about this elsewhere." Bill offers, motioning to the door, "Colonel Tigh, you're with me. Gaeta, you have the deck." He leads the young woman away from the room, to the conference room, "Get it all out."

Gaia folds her arms, tears escaping her eyes from her boiled up emotions, purely irate, "I did this as a favor for you, Admiral. I did this because it was nice to know where I came from. I didn't want everyone to know. Especially since that was still new information to me. It's been a few days and I haven't even been able to talk to my husband. I just want him brought here. I want to see him."

"And I couldn't trust you to come back." He answers honestly, "This way I can."

"So it was you." She nods slowly, knowing better.

"Gaia, it was me that told Apollo to tell people. It was me." Saul offers.

"Yeah?" Erica shrugs, "Who cares, right? Just another speck of dust in the wind. Just another puddle during a rainstorm."

"I don't really know where you're going with this."

Gaia takes a seat on top of one of the tables in the room, folding her legs underneath of her, "Just how much does your wife know about the cylons?"

Saul shakes his head, noticing how increasingly erratic the things this young woman was saying were getting, "I think you need some rest, Gaia."

"I think you need to answer the frakking question, Sir."

He falls silent a moment, glancing toward his friend a moment before looking back to the young woman, "Everything."

"Good. I need to talk to her."

Bill realizes that she knows, "Colonel, if you could get that meeting set up for my quarters in a few hours. I need to speak with Captain Tejera a moment." He watches as his friend leaves, "You could have come to me privately instead of making a scene in the CIC, you know."

"Just like you asked me privately if I'd like my life story and mug thrown all over the fleet?" Erica meets his eyes, not about to back down.

"Fair enough." He nods, "So, why do you want to know about the cylons?"

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't need to speak with you about this."

 _Gaia held onto her husband's hand within the medical aid tent. It was probably one of the only parts of him that wasn't burned, "My day...was interesting, I guess." He was pretty sedated to help him heal, "I had a few meetings and I ran from the NCPF...that last part was just for fun, though. Let's be honestly, it's always fun to run from police."_

" _Can't keep you down." Simon's words fell over his lips as he finally looked toward her, lucid enough to make conversation._

" _Hey." She grinned widely, thrilled he finally spoken to her after weeks of just coming and holding his hand, "No, they can't keep me down."_

" _You're going to get caught someday. You need to be careful." He smirked, though it was painful. Everything was painful, "You're...incredibly beautiful."_

" _You flatter me. I have dirt in places that...no one should talk about having dirt." Erica nodded, "How are you feeling?"_

" _How do I look?"_

" _I feel like that's a baited question."_

" _It is. I feel as good as I look." Simon gritted his teeth as he tried to adjust himself in the bed._

" _I'm sorry." Erica leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "I'll get the doctor to give you something."_

" _Other people need it more than me." He shook his head a little, "I didn't think you were going to be here...I thought you'd leave me here and go back to wherever you were from."_

" _I told you that I'd stay with you." Her tone honest, "No one is ever going to..." She didn't understand the desire to protect this man. She didn't understand just what was drawing her to him. Something about him._

" _I don't deserve you." Simon attempted to keep wetness from his eyes as he gazed to her face._

" _I don't know if you're...if you're with someone or what your real..." Erica shrugged, "I don't know what your history or background says about you. If you have any family here or what-"_

" _I don't. They all died in the attacks." He licked his lips, glancing away, "My mom, my sister, my brother. Dad left not long after my siblings were born. They were twins, but...who cares about him. Probably wouldn't even know him if he did live and I saw him."_

" _Well, I hope that, once you get better, we can grab something in the square. Something to eat. Maybe...go on a date or something."_

" _I'd like that." Simon nodded, "I'd like that a lot."_


	9. Chapter 9

"Why didn't you tell me that I was one of them?" The reddened eyes of Gaia gaze down upon her, obvious that she probably woke up crying from a nap after her outburst in the CIC.

"One of whom, Sweetheart?" Today hasn't been a very good day for one Laura Roslin. Her body violently rejecting this particular round of chemotherapy. She continues for Bill though, if only to spend another day. Her eyes squint toward the young woman before her.

Erica slowly sinks, sitting on the bed at her mother's side. "I can feel them calling to me. He...he forces me to have visions. We play the piano together." Her head shakes negatively, "I'm not the only one there and he looks so familiar...and I don't know why."

The older woman blinks slowly, attempting to piece together exactly what is being said. "The man I knew, your father, was the most loving and creative man I have ever met. The Admiral...is in a different league."

"My father, did he ever mention having other children?"

"Never came up." The President groans as she attempts to adjust her posture within the confines of the bed, "Erica, I'm...I'm incredibly sorry, but could you please get Doctor Cottle for me?"

The request seems to snap Erica out of her well of self pity and discovery, forcing her to be more aware of the present. "Yeah, of course." The young woman swallows as she turns, breaking out into a jog to search for the man.

"No running in my Sick Bay." Cottle calls out, as loudly as one can with a cigarette wedged in the corner of his mouth. "What is the rush, Gaia?" He realizes quickly who it is.

"My mother needs you." For some reason, she was incredibly reluctant to call her that. Unsure if it was because the woman didn't have much longer in this world and she didn't want to become too attached, or out of some dignified respect for the woman who raised her.

Cottle quickly follows the young woman back to the President's bedside, knowing the only thing that would calm Laura was to sedate her and make her comfortable. "Gaia, my office, please."

Erica starts to shake her head again, "I don't want to leave her."

"In that case, I'm pulling rank. I said my office, marine." He nearly barks, watching as she does as commanded of her. He does what he can for the President before retreating to the aforementioned room, "Gaia, listen."

"Major." She responds bitterly, "Is she okay...or am I not allowed to ask-"

"Hey." Cottle scowls slightly, "I know how it is-"

"No, Doc, I don't think you do." Erica does her best not to start crying again. She was the enemy, or at least half of her was. "I don't know how much more I could possibly handle. My biological mother is none other than President Laura Roslin, who happens to be slipping from this plane of existence at an exceptional pace, and my father is-" She pauses herself, not wanting to say too much.

"A cylon." He answers confidently, already knowing the true cause of her distress, "I know."

The young woman stares a the older man before her, "How...Why would you already know something like that?"

"The blood tests I ran when you got here." Cottle sighs softly, "Gaia, I think she only, maybe, has a few days left...at most."

Erica begins to shake her head gently, "Don't tell me that."

"No, kid, listen." I do need to tell you that because I think you can save her life." The old man watches her intently, the room falling silent for a moment as they both let it sink in, "We did it before Hera Agathon was born. Only problem is, I can only go off of Baltar's notes and I highly doubt she would let him do much of anything for her anymore."

"She will if she doesn't know about it." Gaia gives him a mischievous look that reminds him a great deal of her mother, "I will go and talk to him."

"You need to take backup." Cottle nods, "And wear civvies. We aren't going to tell your mother about any of this until all is said and done...if then."

 _Hera Agathon jogged through the halls of an opera house. Knowing she was looking for someone, but unsure of exactly whom. This time was different from all the other times though. Hera glanced to her surroundings, seeing two other young women near her. The blonde was one of her parents' friends, but the auburn haired one seemed incredibly familiar to her. "Sisters." Hera said quietly to herself, "My sisters."_

Ellen Tigh smokes a cigarette within her husband's quarters, "Can you believe that? The school teacher had a kid."

Saul glances up from his desk, "Did you want to see her service picture? It's slow moving, but it was released this morning." He holds out the young woman's military personnel file. "Nothing you can't find out by listening to the news in there."

The blonde eagerly takes the folder from her husband, "Twenty-six years old. Born on Caprica, raised on Canceron." She reads through, slowly removing the paper clip holding a photo in place. " She's pretty."

"You say that like you didn't expect it."

"I didn't." Ellen shrugs, "Baltar seems taken with her."

Saul rolls his eyes, "I can't believe you listen to that garbage." He makes some notes in a file, "You know he just lies over and over."

She smiles softly toward him, "He knows what he's talking about. I've experienced half of that stuff he talks about. You have as well...you choose not to listen or accept it."

"Because I know he only pedals that bullshit to get women and money. Smart man in that respect...and only that respect. Otherwise, frak him."

"I almost did once...at a bar, but that was a long time ago. " Ellen smirks, knowing the thought pisses him off. She moves to change the subject, "Do you remember when we created Daniel?"

Saul sighs, "Who the frak is Daniel, Ellen?"

"He was our son." She focuses on her husband, knowing he wasn't expecting that. "We created him in a lab and-"

"Don't talk to me about-"

"You are a cylon, Saul. Just like me, just like the one you frakked." Ellen folds her arms, "Daniel was beautiful. Musically inclined, not because he was programmed as such, but because it just came naturally to him. Same with painting." She pauses a moment, "We weren't able to conceive naturally and...we decided to create a couple children for ourselves. We made Daniel. He had your eyes and my nose. He was perfect."

"What happened to him?" Saul continues to grieve for his lost son, Liam, that he was able to create with Caprica Six. He knows he probably always will.

She can feel the sting of tears begin to form within her eyes, "Cavil poisoned the line." She nods slowly, "He was jealous of the attention we gave to Daniel and he poisoned the line." She repeats, "I always felt, though, that a few sleepers that were unaware of their bloodline may have escaped to other colonies. Without access to the datastream, he would be fine."

The one eyed man nods slowly, "Do you think one got off the planets?"

She stares at him for a moment in thought, "I suppose."

 _Laura pressed her lips against his, a glow about her as she straddled his hips, "You know, I've waited for this day for an incredibly long time."_

" _Not nearly as long as I have, I bet." Bill's hands gently stroked the nude skin of her waist, "And I ask myself how I've gotten so lucky."_

 _She hummed softly, "I'm the lucky one."_

" _Prove it." He teased her, his hands gliding to her hips, rolling yet somehow managing to stay on the twin cot, "Better yet, I will."_

"I'm Lee Adama." The former pilot turned public service aid, offers his hand toward the young woman before him.

Erica furrows her brow slightly, "When Doc Cottle said he had someone in mind to escort me to Baltar's chamber of many horrors, I didn't think he'd give me the Admiral's son."

"Think I can't shoot a blaster?"

"I think you should have more common sense than to fire a weapon in a room full of people." She takes his hand in response, "Nice meeting you, Lee."

"Same with you, Erica." Lee nods slowly, "Is that the President's blouse?" He motions to the burgundy dress shirt and dark gray slacks she dons, "Pants too?"

Erica nods, "I only have issued civvies. Since the Admiral is hellbent on me not doing as I was trained to do, and instead has me working as a wet nurse for a mother I barely know," Emotions high with the young woman after discovering many things about herself in only a few days, "I was rather ill equipped."

He shrugs, "Not like she's using them at the moment."

"Yeah." She sighs softly, "Sorry."

Lee puts his hand up in resignation, "It's okay, you need to let things out too."

Erica nods slowly, "So, do you know how to get to Blatar's...lair?" I mean, you were his savior. I'd imagine you would."

Lee acknowledges the gentle jab at him. He deserves that, "This way." He leads, yet walks next to her, "So, tell me about yourself."

"I know you've read my file. You already know everything there is to know." She shrugs, "I know I haven't been able to contact my husband since I got over here and I know he's head about me on the news."

"I can get you a shuttle, if you'd like."

"Your dad promised that, but...I can't see leaving the President." Erica's voice grows quiet, "I just want my husband close as well. I would like for them to meet."

"My parents only ever met two of my girlfriends. Which is totally fine by me." Lee smirks a little, "Mostly Mom. Dad was always away. I don't think either liked one another very much."

"Liked one another enough to have you, didn't they?" She waves her eyebrows slightly, "Sorry."

"You're right." Lee nods, "So, couple of things before we get in there." He stops, guards protecting the entrance with others looming about the halls. "He is going to try to play on your emotions. It's what he does to women."

Erica shrugs, "I was on my debate team in high school. I'm also very married and incredibly devoted to my husband. He will have to do a little better than some flirting to get me to crack." She meets the other man's eyes, "You know, I've never had a brother before."

"You don't have one now. Come on." He scowls playfully.


	10. Chapter 10

Gaia slowly slides her way down to the area Baltar and his followers have claimed. She expects trepidation, adversity, but is met with the complete opposite. Those who kneel, stand. Some even doing the opposite and kneeling to her.

Baltar sits in the middle of the room, in front of a shrine dedicated to himself. "I had a feeling you would be coming for me." He smirks, causing Erica to make a disgusted face.

"You knew I'd be coming to you." She repeats, the man mocking in her tone, "To your lair of heretics and concubines?"

"Now, now. No need for name calling. I know you are afraid."

Erica raises an eyebrow, "What could I possibly be afraid of?"

"Your true nature."

She can tell by his face that he is doing nothing more than baiting her. "Which is what exactly?"

Baltar's face falters, "You are a child of the One True God. You aren't alone, but there are not many like you. Only a handful at most."

Erica smirks, "And what are the children of the 'One True God'?" She tries to keep herself from chuckling, "I just got here two days ago where I learned my mother is the President. She could use your prayers, by the way. Laura Roslin has always wanted what was best for her people." She glances about the room, "And I understand you all feeling dejected...alone. I get it. However, this man right here-"

"Children of the 'One True God' are what most call hybrid children. One human, one cylon parent." When she turns toward him, surprised, he continues, "So, you've come to me for answers...for acceptance."

"My gods." Gaia begins to chuckle to herself, "This man does nothing but lie to you all. This man knew all about the cylon death squads. Knew about them before they shoved a paper in his face."

"I couldn't do much of anything with a gun in my face." Gaius yells toward her.

"Sure you could, you could have just gotten shot." Erica glares, "Some of us fought them until we couldn't. We made sure you all got off that death trap. I would have died, willingly, for my people. But I'd much rather live for them. Could you possibly say the same, Doctor Baltar?"

He smiles slightly, knowing he deserved that, "Why are you here, Ms. Roslin?"

"It's Tejera." She corrects, "I need to speak with you privately about an urgent matter concerning the President."

"There is nothing we could speak of privately that I couldn't talk about with everyone else here." Baltar outstretches his arms, 'I'm an open book, Captain."

"The procedure you did with the blood of the Agathon child and the President years ago-"

"Where I used the blood of a child of the 'One True God' to heal her cancer, sure. What of it?"

"I need you to do it again." Erica replies simply.

Baltar begins to chuckle this time, "And where do you suppose we get this blood from? The Agathons are not going to be terribly willing to let me take blood from their child again." He shakes his head, "I'm I'm not too knowledgeable about other hybrids in our midst."

The young woman watches the man, "Where it comes from doesn't matter." She folds her arms over her chest, "Are you able to do it or not?"

"Not unless I know where the blood is coming from."

"Parents of children of the One True God...how do you regard them?" Gaia continues watching him.

"With highest regard. The way others regard gods...however, ours are actually living and not myth or fable."

"And you would do everything in your power that you possibly could to protect them." She reasons, "Protect the children as well...both being sacred."

Baltar nods, "Sometimes we pray in their name.'

Erica smirks slightly, "The blood is coming from me, mother frakker. My father was the cylon model known as Seven. I'll be damned if I allow you to allow her to die." She wins, some around her fall to their knees, worshiping her, "My mother means something to the both of our religions. If you let her die, simply because you don't like her, these people," She motions to the room, "These people are likely to throw you out of an airlock...and I'll flip the switch."

He swallows, knowing she bested him in their duel of wits." Guess I haven't much choice then." He nods to her, "Lead the way."

 _Laura sat in her mother's small kitchen, bringing a cup of tea to her lips. There was no easy way to say it. "Mother, I'm pregnant."_

 _That was probably the only thing Judith Roslin wasn't expecting. She turned from facing the countertop, "Are you sure?"_

 _The young woman nodded, "The um...the father...he's gone missing."_

" _Missing?"_

 _Laura nodded again, "I didn't get to tell him." SHe cried over this for many a night, simply unable to cray anymore, "I was curious if it would be okay to move back home...just for a little bit." She needed family close, but she'd never say that._

 _Judith slowly moved back over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Timing isn't the best, but...it will be nice to have a grandchild."_

 _The young woman closed her eyes, leaning into her mother's embrace. It wasn't often that Judith shoved her much affection, usually showing more to her students at the high school. This was different._

 _The other woman continued holding her daughter. "Doctors said our planned course of treatment is good." She began stroking the young woman's hair, "So, finding out that I'm going to be a grandmother is a fascinating, if not exciting, change of pace."_

 _The young woman leaned her head back to meet her mother's eyes, "You aren't disappointed in me?"_

" _Oh Laura, I could never be disappointed in you." She smiled softly, finally breaking apart from the woman to sit across from her, "You and me against the world...another little one is a blessing from the gods. Something to look forward to through all this treatment."_

 _Laura swallowed, "Do you think Daddy would have been upset?"_

 _Judith shook her head, "It seems to me that the only one you need to convince that this is a good thing...a gift sent from the gods, is you."_

Lee folds his arms when the young woman passes him, following after her, "So...you got like super powers or something?"

The question causes Erica to stop in her tracks, "Super powers?" When she sees him shrugs, she begins giggling to herself, "How'd you know?" She starts on her pace again, heading back towards the Sick Bay, "All I know is that I can probably save my mother's life...the ability to learn more about her and my heritage is reason enough to want to do it." She shrugs, "Also, I get to be a First Daughter...and maybe do more good instead of just marching around Celestra."

"I realized I could do more when...before the trial. The Adama blood coursing through my veins called for me to be a public servant. Not a soldier all the time."

"But, as the saying goes, you bit the hand that fed you." She sounds so much like her mother at this moment, "And you were raised better than to mistake kindness for weakness."

Lee sighs heavily, glad they were finally at the Sick Bay, "You're kinda freaking me out right now, Gaia."

"You agreed to come for Cottle...and your father. I think he was afraid I'd start shit again. Like I did in the CIC." Erica can't help but smirk, "Doctor Baltar, this way." She leads the man to Cottle's office. "Apollo, stay with the President." She calls to the former pilt before closing the door.

Baltar stares at the young woman in front of him. "Did you lie to me back there? Did you lie to my people just to get me to do your bidding?"

Gaia smirks toward the nervous man, the two of them alone finally, "Don't you wish I were."

"Gaius, look at her. Beautiful, isn't she?" The Six model that seems to live in his head tempts him, gently stroking the young woman's arm, "I wonder what her lips taste like."

He isn't expecting her, the beautiful machine in the red dress, 'You didn't answer my question." Baltar's eyes widen as he stares at the young Roslin offspring, "My people deserve better than you and your mother."

The Six scowls toward him, "She's Daniels's daughter. You don't say things like that to my niece...to family."

"Daniel's daughter." Baltar repeats, "I apologize for my remarks."

"Your people deserve better than you. So, let's get this show on the road so you can get back to those confused frakkers." Gaia begins rolling up the sleeve of her shirt, only just catching the name he mentioned, "Whose daughter?"

"Poor thing doesn't even know." Six shakes her head slowly, "She's figured out Seven, but not the rest."

"Your father was known as Daniel." Gaius nods, "You know him as Seven, but many knew him as Daniel...possibly other names that went off of that one."

Erica nods slowly, knowing the man went by the name Danny. She's curious as to how he knew though, how he figured it out. Was he the real deal after all?

" _If we had more time together, what is the one thing you would want for us?" Laura inhaled the herbal cigarette within the confines of the Sick Bay, letting the smoke swirl in her mouth before exhaling._

 _Bill had taken the cigarette once offered, inhaling himself, "Honestly, if things had gone better on that rock," He exhales, "I was going to step aside. Let Lee be an Admiral." He huffed a chuckle, "Imagine that." Bill glanced over to her, "And we could have built your cabin by the stream."_

 _She smiled softly, "Only thing I truly miss."_

" _I'd have made you breakfast each morn, we'd have our own small garden...live off the land as much as we could."_

 _Laura hummed positively, "I can picture it." She reached over, taking his hand in her own, "When I die, and you find us a place to thrive, I want you to find a place for our cabin...and bury me near there."_

 _The man leaned closer, gently kissing the back of her hand, "You'll be living there with me."_

 _She turned her palm over to stroke his cheek, "Always in your heart."_


	11. Chapter 11

Ellen Tigh waits in the Admiral's quarters, as instructed by her husband. She thought Bill Adama hated her at this point, why would he possibly want her in his living space?

Erica Tejera turns the latch, entering the area and closing the heavy door behind her. She calmly steps over to the known mother of the cylons, extending her hand, "I think it's about time we meet."

The blonde seems confused, shaking the young woman's hand anyway, "And you are?"

Gaia introduces herself, not expecting Starbuck to show even after she told her of the meeting, but knowing she would speak to her later. "I need you to tell me everything you know about the cylon model known as Daniel...the Seventh model."

Ellen realizes just who the young woman is based on the personnel file her husband showed her the other day and the broadcast from Baltar this morning. "You're my granddaughter." She can feel her eyes begin to sting with tears, "I've waited so long."

Gaia raises an eyebrow, "You didn't even know he could reproduce."

She shrugs, quickly wiping her cheeks once the tears leave her eyes, "We never knew. They all have their own DNA, that's how they're grown. Their internal organs work the same way. However, they have ability to interface with some computer systems given the correct connects. That's how the datastream works as well."

The young woman nods slowly, "Makes sense."

Ellen reaches over, placing a hand on the young woman's arm, "I am so incredibly thankful for you."

Gaia didn't know how to regard the cylons, especially since they were always her enemy. She doesn't react or respond to the woman, "Tell me about the Seventh cylon."

The blond licks her lips, "Danny." When she sees the other woman nod, she continues, telling her all about his creation and who he was modeled to look after.

Gaia smiles slightly, it all made sense, "Why is my blood and the blood of others like me able to heal some ailments?"

"That I'm not sure about. Humans have their own ailments and cylons have their own. Think back, have you ever had an infection? Ever been sick?"

The younger woman takes a moment before shaking her head negatively, "Just a broken leg...when I was nine." She begins to smirk, "I didn't even think of that."

Ellen folds her hands comfortable over her knee, watching the other woman's eyes, "Luckily, when I last resurrected, I was able to retain most of my scientific knowledge. Resurrection was just a way of life for us. We lived our lives knowing we could come back. My team and myself then discovered how to create synthetic humans...who ended up being no different from the rest of us."

"That's actually pretty fascinating." Erica stands from her seat on the sofa, "And the Colonel remembers none of this?"

"He's starting to remember bits and pieces because his sleeper designation has been turned off. Not much of it though. I don't believe he will." The blonde explains, "We age and grow no differently from you humans. The synthetic cylons age slower or not at all. They were made to infiltrate. Their reflexes and abilities were requested of us. Some models we made as...prototypes, I suppose. For instance, One was modeled after my father. Six and Seven...they were for Saul and I."

"I heard of his relationship with Caprica Six." Gaia makes a face, "That had to be weird."

"She wasn't grown from an infant like Daniel. SHe was the ultimate weapon. Only my DNA was synthesized. She actually looks a lot like my sister." Ellen nods, "She is of no relation to Saul though and he never claimed her as he did with Daniel. I just used Six to see if DNA could be synthesized. She was my experiment. It was easier than cloning and easier than splicing." Ellen watches as the young woman moves about the room. "I...I thought of telling Saul all of it. He's...he was so broken up over their lost child. Absolutely ruined. She gave him when I could not." The tone changes in her voice, "I can tell he really does love her."

"So step back." The auburn haired woman shrugs, putting a kettle on. "Listen, Doctor Baltar is currently in Doctor Cottle's office right now with about a pint of my blood attempting to find a...a treatment or cure to Laura Roslin's cancer. If you remember anything, any of your training whatsoever and you think you could possibly help them..." In only a few short days, she's discovered the life she was raised into was less than stellar. Her life was much more than what she could ever dream of. "I can't lose another parent."

Ellen Tigh could hear the emotion and worry in the girl's voice, "I would be honored."

 _Laura stepped toward the front of the class at the end of the lecture, her body in its seventh month of gestation. She was set to finish out the school year if it was the last thing she did. "Professor Tejera."_

 _The woman glanced up, "Laura, I've been wanting to speak with you, but you have a tendency to run from the room once class is over lately." The two had grown close. This is the third class Laura Roslin had taken of her's, "I must say, I'm hurt." Lynn Tejera was beautiful. Early forties, husband nearly ten years younger and just as handsome. The woman's natural light brunette island hair flowed curly over her shoulders. Blonde streaks throughout. She looked about the same age as her husband but Laura knew the truth._

" _I know...I'm so sorry. I..." The auburn haired beauty shakes her head a little, "I just know that...I know you and James are still trying with the agencies-"_

" _Not anymore. They all declined us."_

" _Oh no." Laura felt the tears begin to sting her eyes, "Oh no, Lynn, I'm so, so sorry. I should-"_

" _Laura, you're fine. At least let me live vicariously through you with this." Lynn teased, "Calm down. Why don't you have a seat." She pulled the chair out from behind her desk, helping the other woman sit. "You okay?"_

 _Laura nodded quickly, taking a deep breath in an effort to calm herself, "I didn't want to seem to you that I was flaunting this."_

" _Flaunting." Lynn sat on the edge of the desk, "No, love, you should be proud. Something Hestia herself has honored you with...Demeter even."_

 _The younger woman huffed amusement, "Does not feel like one."_

" _It will. May even take as long as holding that beauty in your arms...and looking into their face." The darker skinned woman placed a hand on her friend's, "Are you okay? Financially, physically, emotionally...whatever have you. If you ache in any of those areas...know Jamie and I will always be here for you. No matter what." Her original Canceron tongue enters her voice during the close contact moments with friends. "I mean it, Laura."_

 _Laura Roslin met the other woman's eyes, "Thank you. I mean it."_

" _Good." Lynn teased, "Now let me feel that baby."_

Bill glances up once Erica returns to her mother's bedside, "How did it go?"

Gaia nods, looking down to the woman who gave her life, "Better than I thought. I...I realize now that, like Hera Agathon, I have the ability to be a bridge between the people. It's the least I could do." She takes Roslin's hand in front of her.

"I heard about what happened with Baltar." He continues keeping his voice from his life, knowing she was pretty out of it, "How did you find out about your father?" He knew before that she knew, when she marched herself to the CIC this morning. "Where did you go last night?"

"Your second question is the answer to your first question." She gently rubs the knuckles on the back of Laura's hand, absently, "I had to be closer to others like me in order to receive the answers to the questions I never asked during my childhood."

Bill Adama listens intently, "So, you aren't the only hybrid."

Erica shakes her head, "But that isn't my information to reveal to you. She'll do that in her own time, I'm sure." The young woman picks her head up when she notices Lee and Kara enter the space. "I should go and check on things."

"What things?"

"Doctor Cottle, Gaius Baltar, and Ellen Tigh are...putting something together. Putting together a treatment...or something."

Kara snorts, "What could Ellen Tigh possibly do to help?"

"She was a scientist back on Earth." Gaia explains, "You all just saw her as a return floozy instead of actually talking with her." The young woman releases her mother's hand, moving toward the curtain, "Besides, she's my grandmother...kind of."

Lee begins to chuckle, "I don't know which I'm more amused with. Ellen and Roslin tied together for life, or Ellen Tigh being a grandmother."

"Trust me. I'm none too pleased." Laura Roslin croaks out from her place in the hospital bed.

Kara has grown to respect this woman immensely, she hates this, having seen it with her own mother. "This is all going to be over soon." She smiles to the woman, 'Gaia is a savior."

Lee nods, "Maybe that's what the gods ment. Gaia is the mother of Earth. Technically, we found Earth and I don't mean that nuked-"

"Shithole." Starbuck offers.

"-planet that we thought was Earth."

"I still live." Laura groans, wincing.

"Be optimistic." Bill leans down, kissing the corner of the President's mouth, "I...you do want you need to, but try to be optimistic...it will help you too. I love you, Laura Roslin."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we?" Erica calls out upon entering the old man's office.

"These sorts of things take time." Baltar attempts to explain, "Sequencing and coding-"

"Sounds like a load of bollocks to me."

"You got moxie. I like that." Cottle moves closer to the young woman. "He's right though. He and Mrs. Tigh are working incredibly hard."

Ellen glances toward her newly discovered family member, "Blood can only do so much."

Erica licks her lips, understanding the woman meant she required more, "What do you need from me?"

"Stem cells."

Cottle folds his arms over his chest, "We usually begin injections about a week ahead of time to stimulate the bone marrow-"

Gaia shakes her head slowly, "I don't think we have a few days...or much more time remaining."

"I was getting there." The old man scowls, "I think the cylon antibodies will deem the stimulant unnecessary. It can be a little painful afterwards though."

"The marrow will have stem cells in it. Which, as it turns out, is what we really need." Baltar calls over to them, "The occasional transfusion between mother and daughter will aid in the production and maintenance of the required cells." He cleared his throat, "At least that's what I believe will happen."

Erica nods immediately, "We do what needs to be done."

 _Simon walked with a cane as they slowly made their way through the settlement streets, "It's actually kind of beautiful here at night. Something about the streetlights. It glows."_

 _Gaia shrugged, "Yeah...I suppose so. It would be better without the thought of cylon kidnapping in the back of my head."_

" _Yes, I can see how you'd be worried about that." The man kept his arm around her, "Cottle said something about releasing me in a few days."_

 _She grinned up toward him, "That's fantastic."_

 _He nodded, "Which, I'm hoping, you'll agree to be my wife." His tone was confident, hopeful, "So we can do it same day."_

 _Erica grinned, "I would be honored."_

" _Good," Simon leaned down to capture her lips with his own, "because if you said 'no', I would have been pretty upset."_

 _She giggled softly against his lips before kissing him again, "No pressure."_

Simon Cambell follows the marines leading him through the Galactica, "I was told that I would be going to my wife's quarters." He tries, "I'm not familiar with this ship."

"Don't worry about it. Change of plans. We are heading to the Sick Bay." The young woman in padded marine garb explains. "Security with her has been increased, per the request of the Admiral. All for what she is, I'd imagine."

He furrows his brow slightly, "What she is, you mean First Daughter?"

She pauses, turning to look him in the eye, "My gods...did you not listen to Baltar's transmission this morning?"

"I fought against he and his cylon forces on New Caprica, so no...I would rather go deaf." Simon adjusts the bag on his shoulder, "Was there something? It's been days and...I really miss my wife."

Diaz puts her hands up in resignation, continuing to lead him instead, "I'll let her tell you." She smirks, "Let me get your bag." She notices Lee Adama outside the area, "Sir." The marine retrieves the bag from her temporary charge.

Lee offers the man a smile and an outstretched hand, "Pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a great deal about you over the past few days."

Simon isn't right, Simon can feel it. He takes the man's hand in a shake, "Pleasure, Sir."

"Gaia is just this way. They're prepping her for surgery, so she's a little loopy." Apollo explains.

"Surgery?" What happened?" His mind instantly fills with worry, dread. "Where is my wife?"

"She's fine." Lee stammers, leading him to her bed, "Gaia, you have a visitor."

Erica's head rolls in his direction, eyes widening in excitement, "Simon." She wants to cry, wants to cheer, just feeling everything in that moment. Her arms open for him, intravenous line in her forearm.

Simon rushes to hold her, his lips instantly pressed to hers, "My goddess. What happened?" He pulls away to look her in the eye, "Are you okay?"

"I'm great. Great." She nods, "Doc, tell my husband how great I am."

"She's a pain in the ass," Cottle nods to him, "But she's pretty high right now." He instantly remembers the young man set on fire years ago.

Simon smiles to the old man, "What's the surgery for?"

"We are going to get some bone marrow from her. See if we can get some stem cells out of that and help the President."

"Without a stimulant?" He offers, medical training kicking in, "Stem cells are great and all, but mature ones are far less likely-"

"Not my magic cylon ones." Erica mumbles, leaning against the back of the bed heavier.

Simon shakes his head, "What?" He picks his head up when he notices Ellen Tigh peek her head out from the office, his focus turns away from her, back to the doctor in front of him, "I can help you with this."

Cottle shakes his head, "I got it. She's going to need you during recovery. She'll be in a bit of pain."

"I know." He leans down kissing his wife on the head, "Why the full sedation?"

"I told you that she's a pain in the ass." Cottle nods, "You should go meet the in-laws while I get this done. They're right over there." He points to a bed on the opposite side of the room, "Go introduce yourself."

" _What would you do if you found out that there was a whole other family you had?" Laura Roslin, incredibly stoned off New Caprican herb, laid her head on Bill Adama's arm as they stare up at the stars on New Caprica._

" _The hell kind of question is that?" Bill began to chuckle. "Like...Extended family. Aunts, Uncles, cousins...they're all alive and you don't really have memories of one another. Hypothetically, they have survived the attacks." She used her hands as she spoke, "Do you let them be or do you try and get in touch with them?"_

" _My father was from Tauron. They left during the war." He nods, "There was a lot of family I didn't get to meet."_

" _Would you attempt to get in touch, or stay none the wiser?"_

" _I don't think, in this day and age, it's ever a bad thing to have family close. No matter how biologically distant we may be."_

 _Laura nodded, rolling over to look at him more, "I agree." She softly kissed his jaw before closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep._

"Starbuck, if you need to go sit with Sam-" Bill glances over to the young woman, "She's sedated. Lucid, but pretty groggy."

Kara shakes her head slowly, "I'm here. When we are able to get a free moment later, I'd like to...catch up."

The Admiral nods, "Nothing too serious, I hope."

"No, Sir." She swallows.

Laura opens her eyes, her body mostly numb. "Did you bring the book?"

"Yes, but Starbuck stopped by." Bill leans over, gently kissing her cheek.

"The President falls silent for a moment, "I...where is Erica?"

"She'll be back in a little." Kara offers, keeping the truth from her. There was no use in unnecessarily worrying her, "She's been pretty busy today."

Laura blinks slowly, "Was missing this morning...I remember her yelling at me...She's angry with me." Her voice filling with emotions, "So angry with me." Her illness causing her to be more emotional than usual.

Bill shakes his head, "I don't think she meant to yell at you."

"She's just scared and confused." Starbuck offers, "Everything is totally fine. She's working on something for you."

"Is it my birthday?" The sick woman teases.

"I don't think so."

Bill brings her hand to his lips, "Doesn't need to be." He motions for Kara to sit, "How about I read you a chapter to help you relax?"

"I'd like that a lot." Laura nods to him.


	13. Chapter 13

_James Tejera stared through the window of the children's Wing Intensive Care Unit, "When it's cold like this, it means Demeter is crying over Persephone." He chuckled tiredly to himself, his wife dying only a few days prior. His daughter laid in the bed, doctors telling him they weren't sure if she would ever walk again._

 _Erica Tejera, all of nine, shivered. Having been pretty heavily sedated and otherwise medicated. "Da." Her voice was quiet, still pretty unsure of her surroundings, "Da." She said again, unable to turn her head._

 _The man moved closer to his daughter's side, "Hello, my little fish." He made sure he was in her field of vision, "I've missed those hazel green eyes of yours."_

 _His voice was an instant comfort for her, causing her to smile a little. "Demeter cries...means winter is here."_

 _James nodded, "I know that."_

" _Poor Demeter." Erica pouted, "Da...can we go home?"_

" _Well," James sat at the edge of the bed, "The accident did quite a doozie on you. Do you remember being in an accident?"_

 _She fell silent a moment before replying, "Was it a really bad one?"_

" _I'm afraid so, little fish." The man watched his daughter, knowing she would be able to pick up on his emotion. "This is going to be really hard to imagine, but...I'm afraid your mother wasn't able to continue her journey here anymore...she went to the fields of Elysium."_

" _Mother died." Erica mumbled, knowing he was trying to find the right way to say it. "Did she...was she in pain for a long time?"_

 _James shook his head, 'It was very quick."_

" _And Athena came down on her horse?"_

 _He smiled sadly, 'Yes, little fish."_

 _The young girl mimicked his expression, "I'm sorry I missed it." She blinked slowly, "just being there in the present moment, "Da."_

" _Yes, little fish?"_

 _Erica swallowed, "Why can't I feel anything?"_

Simon gently strokes his wife's hair as she slowly recovers from surgery. He notices Ellen Tigh standing at the foot of the bed, "Is the marrow working?"

Ellen doesn't answer immediately, just staring at the man before her still, "It's working."

"Good. I will be happy to see the President begin to recover." He nods, finally looking up when the woman doesn't move.

"I can't believe that you have the audacity to come anywhere near this ship." Her voice cold, almost hissing.

Simon isn't expecting that, "Okay...she's my wife and I love her more than anything. She told me of her new quarters and how things were changing. Asked me to join her." He nods slowly, "And I'm glad I did. She would have been alone right now otherwise."

"You know what I'm referring to." Ellen scowls toward him, "They may have burned your face to mask your identity, but that does not mask your voice."

He shrugs, "If I sound like someone-"

"I know that you're an enemy model cylon." She finally reveals, "Here to do more of Cavil's bidding, I bet."

Simon clears his throat, sitting back in his chair, "Because only the Eights are able and allowed to think and choose independently from the rest of their models."

"They're the only ones that have."

"Erica and I have been married for nearly two years. She's my rock and my savior." He looks down at his still sleeping lover, "This may have started as something to fool the humans, but it isn't that anymore." He clears his throat, "Leoben was always fascinated with Kara Thrace...so he was...hellbent on getting her to love him. Erica Tejera though...well, she close me."

Ellen shakes her head a little, "You aren't safe here, though."

"Let me be arrested." Simon shrugs, "I'll help them wherever I can."

"They won't treat you the same way they did with the Eights."

"I know...I was being optimistic."

"Then why risk it?" Ellen bites her lip, "Why stick your neck out? Another model is more likely to recognize you...regardless of a burnt face."

"Because I love my wife." Simon glances up at the blonde once more, "And I'll always stand by her side until I can't." He goes quiet for a moment, "I just ask, if you're willing to give me up, wait until she's awake so that I can say goodbye. You can watch me and everything, if you prefer."

Ellen shakes her head, "If you mean what you say...I won't give you up." She meets his eyes, "But, you must be helpful and honest."

He doesn't really know how to respond, shocked by her actions, "Thank you, ma'am."

 _Laura leaned her head against Bill's shoulder, needing him close after a rough round of treatment. She can't help but just let tears fall freely from her eyes. Happy to be in the moment._

 _Bill sang some old standard he remembered from his father's music collection into her ear, "With you by my side, I have nothing to fear, nothing to fear but love..." He felt her gently giggle against his chest, "Are you in pain?" He asked after a moment._

" _A little, but I'm unable to really explain the type...or even the location of it." She cleared her throat, "Why me, Bill?"_

 _He huffed softly, "Self pity has never been your strong suit."_

" _No, I mean, " Laura adjusted how she's holding him, "There are so many young, healthy women in this fleet. Why choose to fall in love with me?"_

" _The heart wants what the heart wants." Bill shrugged, "Besides, I have a thing for powerful women."_

 _She chuckled harder this time. Falling silent for a moment, she continued, "You know that this is going to get a lot worse, right?"_

 _He pulled back a moment, planting a tender kiss against her accepting lips, "I will be by your side every step of the way, Madam President."_

"This had better frakking work." Cottle mumbles, coming to think of Laura Roslin as family.

"Us, yes, well...in theory, yes, it should." Baltar stumbles in his thought process, finally pulling up a syringe of what they had all been working on for over a day. He makes his way with the old doctor in tow, over to the space containing the President of the Colonies, Laura Roslin, "Doctor, I'm sure you remember what happened the last time."

Cottle nods quickly, removing the pillows from the head of the bed and laying it flat, "Listen, Admiral, this isn't going to be pretty. You might want to step out-"

"Not on your life." Bill doesn't feel very comfortable with the likes of Gaius Baltar helping his love.

"Suit yourself." He nods, motioning to Baltar to commence.

Once the injection starts, almost immediately, Laura Roslin begins to convulse violently. Her back arches and eyes roll back. The scene is terrifying to say the least. After a few moments, she simply stops. Her eyes open slightly, attempting to take stock of her surroundings. She feels a hand stroking her bald scalp.

"Everything is going to be just fine, young lady." Cottle's soothing voice speaks over her. It's his hand, she realizes, stroking her head.

Bill appears at a loss for words, obviously upset. Something he has learned over many years to conceal, now failing him. He finds himself frozen, just staring at her.

Gaius has never seen the powerful man in that state. "She should be a bit more lucid in a few hours."

"What was that exactly?" A stern expression paints the Admiral's face, nearly glaring to the other two men, "Why did that just happen?"

"Science." Gaius Baltar smiles, amused with himself as he caps the syringe. "I'm going to check on Ms. Tejera." He turns on his toe.

"Just hold her hand. Be here with her, like you usually are. Just be here." Cottle instructs, giving the man a knowing nod. "I've got other things to do. I'll be back in a little bit. If anything changes, call me."


	14. Chapter 14

Erica holds onto her husband's arm as they enter her personal quarters for the first time. Her surgery making her incredibly sore, so she walks with a slight limp, "Can you believe this is actually ours?"

"Not as nice as our place on New Caprica, but it will do." Simon teases, "Cottle sent home some stuff with you. Said to space it out for maximum effect if you start feeling...not-so-good." He helps her over to the sofa within the room, aiding her to sit.

"How is the President?" Her voice hitches, it's obvious she's in pain, but she isn't about to say anything about it. "No one will tell me anything and...it's frakking me up."

He shakes his head a little, "I don't know anything. I'm sorry. I assume she's okay. No news is good news."

Erica nods a little, "Why didn't you just...I should be at her bedside, Simon."

"Love, you've been on the go since you got here. I keep hearing stuff about you on the news...about you going to see Baltar...I turn it off when they mention that frakker though." He sighs, "You just had surgery a day ago and you need to rest. They will come for you if anything changes."

Erica takes a deep breath, slowly releasing it, "I don't like it, but you're right." SHe shrugs, "You're always right."

"I know." Simon teases again, smiling to her as he takes a seat next to her, "Feel okay?"

"Yeah." She answers softly, "It isn't about me anymore though. I serve something greater than myself-"

"You always have."

"-and I have a responsibility..." Erica pauses, "What?"

"You served the marines. You served the Resistance. Then, the marines again...and now the President?" Simon shrugs, "Why not serve yourself for once?"

She stares at him for a moment, knowing exactly what he meant. Gaia chuckles to herself, almost sadly, "Over the last few days, I've come to realize that I was never meant to serve myself. I was born to serve others...to serve a higher purpose."

He had a feeling she would say that, "Love, you were born to be you. You were born to be my partner in life. Someday, you'll even have been born to birth our next generation."

"Honestly, Simon...I don't think I will ever get that far." Gaia meets his eyes, a disappointed expression dons her face. "I don't think my callsign was a joke or a mistake anymore. I think it was the beginning of the end."

 _Hera Agathon watched the movements of everyone within this opera house. Grand structure made of marble and gold accents. So many people coming together, she smiles toward the two younger women. Newer women. Daddy's friend and a marine. She must find them._

Laura sits up in bed more, clearing her throat. She glances over, noticing her partner with his nose in the book they were supposed to be reading together, "Skipping ahead without me, I see."

The woman's voice causes him to nearly jump. Bill offers her a guilty smile, "I'd have gone back for you." Standing, he attempts to prop the head of the bed up. "Your color is coming back already."

She raises her eyebrows, placing a hand on his forearm, "What do you mean by 'already'?" She quickly takes stock of her general bodily consciousness, "I feel...better." She nearly whispers.

"Gaia did you a favor." He won't go into it more, instead turning on the radio at the foot of her bed. The sound of praise from Gaius Baltar fill the space, praise in her name. Another mother of the 'Children of God'.

Laura shakes her head, "I need my daughter. Where is Erica?"

"I don't know if Cottle-'

"Bill, I don't give a frak." She carefully swings her legs over the side of the bed, "Ishay." She calls out, telling the girl to remove her lines from her arms.

Lynne Ishay sighs, looking to the President, "Ma'am, the doctor has not cleared you to leave and you're on special watch." She places her hands on her hips, "I ask you, ma'am, to please sit back and relax."

Laura meets the eye of the young medic in front of her, "If you don't begin to remove these lines in three seconds-"

"No threatening my staff, young lady." Cottle scowls from behind her. "I will remove them myself, but you will return if you start to feel poorly..Do you hear me?"

The President nods, the expression on her face demonstrates pure worry. She glances to Bill, who simply stands to the side. Her free hand reaches out toward him, squeezing gently once he takes hold." I didn't know."

"I know." Bill responds softly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles softly. "No one would have known they were around for so long." He shakes his head slowly. "No one is angry with you."

"No getting yourself too excited." Cottle places gauze pads on each port location. "Be careful and don't overexert yourself...Gaia needs to take it easy too. Make sure you tell her." He finishes, reaching over to turn off the radio. "Don't let Baltar-"

"She got it, Doctor." The Admiral smiles to the man, offering his partner her light blue button down blouse that she often kept in the bedside table whenever she came into this place. It was a habit of her's, just in case.

Laura pushes her arms into the sleeves, "I will do my very best, Doctor Cottle."

The white haired doctor nods, "I'm really glad Gaia came through, ma'am." He offers a gentle smirk, "I'll be honest, I'd have been pretty...lost without you around, young lady."

Laura nods to the man, "Thank you, Doctor." She places her hand over her heart in appreciation.

 _White room. Two small girls sit opposite one another. Both with the minds of grown women. They understand who one another is as well._

 _The man at the piano continued playing, his fingers flying over the keys._

 _Kara glanced down to her hands, flexing her tiny fingers. She stood, moving over to him, "Why...why are we here?"_

 _The Seven model cylon, as they have come to know, looks down to her, "Why not?" He smiled a little, "I can only do so much. The two of you are able to use your tools as well."_

" _Tools?" She shook her head a little._

" _Cylon tools." Erica mumbled, meeting the man's eyes for once._

 _The Seven tapped the side of his nose with his finger, signalling that she was correct. "Coming here...when here doesn't exist. All of it...a tool."_

 _Kara looked to her hands again, "I'm the age I was when you left." She blinked slowly, "Mom...got pretty heavy into liquor then...and I was suddenly the focus of her problems instead of you."_

" _I'm sorry." Seven licked his lips._

" _I'm-" Erica shrugged, "Her's made sense, mine...I never got to meet you in the first place."_

" _No?" He hummed a chuckle, "I've always been there. I always will."_

Simon answers the door, motioning for his wife to stay seated. His eyes widen slightly, "Madam President, Admiral Adama."

"You must be Simon." Laura offers her hand, "I've heard a great deal about you over the past few days." She steps past the man.

"I couldn't keep her down." Bill offers to the couple before him.

Erica grins at her husband's surprised expression, "Madam President, you should really not be up yet."

"And you shouldn't have gone to Baltar." Laura gives her a serious look.

Gaia notices the Admiral and her husband leave and close the door behind themselves. She lets the woman sit next to her and hold her closely. "I did what needed to be done. Doc couldn't figure the notes from when they did the procedure before."

"You did not need to do anything."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I could do something and just didn't." The younger woman swallows, "Do you honestly think I give a frak about Gaius Baltar broadcasting the only child of the President is a cylon's kid too when I knew that it would save your life?"

"The gods-"

"The gods told the Admiral to come and get me. The gods willed me to be here to save your life. The gods made it so that I would be able to." Erica attempts, obviously becoming more and more upset, "I am thankful for it all."

"Lee said something that made a lot of sense. We kept thinking our salvation was with a planet...with a place called Earth. However, Earth was never meant to be a place." Laura offers a smile, "It was you. It was always you."

"Nah." The younger tattooed woman blushes from the flattery, "We're going to find a place...somewhere ten times better than shitty New Caprica. This time, you're going to see it all."

"I was at a point in my life where I had come to terms with my death. Everything was set in place. I made peace with the people currently in my life. I even came to terms with past events and those long gone." She shakes her head, "It's a great gift that you've rewarded me...one I don't deserve."

"Maybe I didn't do it for you." Erica responds softly, "it's been a long time since I've had my mother in my life. She was so amazing. So incredibly loving-"

Laura nods slowly, "All true."

"I survived and she did not." The younger woman swallows, "And just like that, my life changed. I know your life was similar."

"It was."

"And now I...I have someone not only to...to confide in and grow with...it's you and you know what I'm talking about." Erica rambles slightly, overjoyed at the prospect, "All these years that I've needed a mother and now...here you are, and I get to see where my eyes come from and why I always feel the need to serve others long before I serve myself. So...while it seems like I did this for you...it was for me."

Laura nods a little, tears in her eyes, "I'm glad you did. I want to grow to know you too." She gently wraps her arm around the young woman, "I'm sorry you've been uprooted again."

Gaia shrugs, "Life was...boring on Celestra. Monotonous. Day in and day out. I'd train others or work out...for what, I don't know. This is just a new adventure."

"So...you'll stick around?" The President gently runs her hand through her daughter's hair.

Erica smiles sweetly, "You won't be able to get rid of me."


End file.
